New York Christmas
by livin it loud and proud
Summary: Alternative version of what could have happened when Burt came to stay in 4.10 Glee Actually, plus no Blaine but mentions of Break-up.
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt, I have to go soon, but are you sure you don't want to come with me and my dads? They would be only too glad to have you. We could get you a plane ticket I'm sure. " Rachel called from her room.

"Thanks for the offer, Rachel, but I'll be fine on my own. Besides, I'm pretty sure the flights will be fully booked" Kurt said as Rachel entered the living room area and sat on the sofa.

"I know you'll be okay, but its Christmas and you shouldn't be alone. We could rent a car and drive to Ohio. It would take hours but..." She trailed off, clutching at straws.

"Thanks Rachel. It's nice that you worry about me, and if my parents weren't going away for Christmas, I would probably go back to Lima if they sent me the airfare. I just can't afford to go back and, honestly, I've been rushed off my feet at work, it will be nice to be alone and unwind."

Rachel knew that he was trying to convince himself as much as her that he would be ok. She knew how upset he had been when he got the call saying his parents would be spending Christmas with Carole's sister. She did think it was a little inconsiderate of them, but she hadn't said anything to Kurt.

"Well, I better go. I don't want to miss my flight", she gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and wished him a merry Christmas. Then she left and Kurt was all alone…

Kurt sighed, and switched on the Tv. He ordered some pizza, deciding he would spend the rest of the day on the couch, wallowing in self-pity.

10 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Thinking, it was the pizza, Kurt got up to retrieve his wallet. He opened the door, and saw a Christmas tree with a pair of legs. Kurt thought it was a delivery man who had got lost.

"Umm…I think you've come to the wrong…DAD!" Kurt finished his sentence with an exclamation of delight as he fell into the man's arms.

"Hey Kurt, we've come to spend Christmas with you", said Burt, grinning widely.

"We?" Kurt asked, breathlessly.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt" yelled Carole and Finn, coming out from behind the tree.

He should probably order some more pizza...


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt managed to snap out of his trance, and invited his family to come inside and make themselves comfortable. They filed in and put the tree in a corner of the loft, after agreeing to decorate it tomorrow.

"So, Kurt" Burt started, when he was sitting on the couch with Carole and Finn. "How are you and Blaine doing? Any chance of you two getting back together?"

Kurt inwardly groaned. His dad, of course, knew all about the break-up and what Blaine had done. However, he seemed oddly keen that they should get back together. "I don't know, dad. I called him on thanksgiving, and…he said he still loves me, but I couldn't say it back. Not yet."

"I understand. But you flew to Ohio to see him in Grease. That must mean something."

"it does, I just have to figure out what it is. I just need some time."

"Ok. You take all the time you need." Said Burt with a small smile.

The four were silent for a while. Then Carole suddenly said "Oh, Kurt, congratulations on getting into NYADA. We all wish we could have been there."

Kurt smiled at his step mom" Thanks Carole. I wish you could have been too. I didn't even know I was having a\n audition. I9 was at the Winter Showcase with Rachel and Madame Thibodaux blithely announces that I am going to perform."

"She sounds like a piece of work, son" said Burt, gruffly.

"She's not that bad" said Kurt, waving his hand, dismissively.

"So what song did you sing?" asked Finn,

"Being Alive from Company" replied Kurt. "At my last audition, Carmen said she didn't like that song, but she seemed fine with it. She likes it better when I sing on my own, and without props."

At that there was a knock at the door, Kurt had completely f forgotten that he ordered pizza.

"Are you expecting someone Kurt?" Finn asked.

"I ordered pizza" said Kurt, retrieving his wallet, and going to the door. He paid the delivery man, and gave him a big tip since it was Christmas and his family was here.

"I'm sorry; I didn't get enough for everyone. But there some leftover lasagne in the fridge which I could heat up"

Soon enough, they were have a sit down dinner with pizza, lasagne and garlic bread all spread out on the table.

Kurt was regaling them with tales of and Finn was talking about how much he liked being a teacher.

They talked for a long time, until it got pretty late and they decided to go to bed. Burt and Carole took Rachel's bed and Finn took the couch. They gave each other hugs before going to bed, and promised to wake early to open presents and start preparing Christmas lunch. Kurt, of courses had nothing in since he thought he would be alone for Christmas, but his fantastic family had brought groceries and a turkey.

Kurt's first Christmas in New York was shaping up to be a good one!


End file.
